


rest for a second

by sweethaven



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: +tiny bit of angst, Episode: s02e03 Parabatai Lost, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 22:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9349220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweethaven/pseuds/sweethaven
Summary: Alec doesn't know he's seeking peace, but he finds it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> a little sweetness in the sea of all this Pain and then also little drop of pain at the end as well whoops (spoilers for ep 2 of the second season I guess at the end)

Magnus is running a gentle hand through Alec’s hair, and it’s the most calm Alec has felt in a week. He shouldn't be here, and he’s sure there was going be some choice words from his mother when he gets back to the Institute, but he couldn't bring himself to get up. His head is on Magnus’ lap, and they were both pretending to watch the movie in front of them. It was some romance, and Alec can distantly recognise the actors, but he couldn't focus on it.

  
Alec chances a glance up at Magnus, and their eyes met. Magnus smiles, and the fond expression on his face makes Alec feel dizzy. It was the same as the look on his face when Alec had agreed to Magnus’ only half-serious offer of “Want to get out of here?” back at the Institute hours ago. It was obvious he hadn't expected Alec to agree, especially since there was no way they could leave without everyone knowing and, by extension, judging them. Alec was on the edge of his wits though, and there was no way he would turn down an offer of peace.  Especially considering how the chance to spend time alone with Magnus was a chance he wasn’t going to ignore. Ever since their talk after the fight, things had began to feel easier. It was nice.  
  
There’s a ring from someone’s phone, and Magnus’ hand stills. He looks at Alec, a question in his eyes. It was obvious he wasn’t planning to answer it, even if it was his phone, so it was up to Alec. Alec thinks about all the possibilities that could be happening (Jace being tracked down, Jace being found, Jace being _dead._ ) It was difficult, but Alec takes a deep breath, and sits up. Magnus has a masked expression on his face, but it’s obvious he understands. As Alec leans over the arm of the couch to reach his phone, Magnus moves his hand to the small of his back and watches. The caller id is Maryse, and Alec pauses. If it was regarding Jace’s safety, Izzy would have called him. Or, in especially dire circumstances, Clary. This was Maryse though, and she had already established who she was siding with. Magnus begins tracing circles against Alec’s back, and Alec decides to lay down his own loyalties.  
  
Alec lets the call ring out, and then settles back against Magnus’ side. He puts his phone on the cushion beside them, since he couldn’t just _ignore_ it. Magnus looks between Alec and the phone, then raises an eyebrow.  
  
“If she calls again, I’ll answer.” Alec says, almost on the side of defensive. Something sparks in Magnus’ eyes, and he pulls Alec more comfortably against him.  
  
“Alright.” Magnus says, placing a steadying hand on Alec’s side.  
  
“It could be important.” Alec adds.  
  
“Vitally important,” Magnus agrees, grinning. Alec looks at him for a second. The expression on his face was… pleased. Like he was glad that Alec put him first. _Oh_ , Alec thinks, and he’s pretty sure he goes a little pink. Alec was finally giving this… thing between them time, even in the direct face of opposition. It really was a show of loyalty.  
  
Magnus doesn’t say it out loud, but his barely contained smile says enough. Alec is grateful for it. He turns back towards to the screen, and actually pays attention to the movie. He was wrong about recognising the actors, and it didn’t even seem like a romance. Still, he follows what’s left of the action.  
  
It’s minutes away from the credits rolling, and Alec’s blinking away sleepy calm, when Magnus murmurs into his hair. “I’m happy you’re here.” Alec turns a little to see him. Magnus looks startled, like he thought Alec was asleep.  
  
“Me too.” Alec whispers, wary of shattering the gentle atmosphere by speaking too loud. That fondness on Magnus’ face is back, but this time, without hesitation, Alec leans in and kisses it away.

 

/

 

Days later, when Magnus holds vigil over Alec's eerily still body, he tries to ignore the possibility of that night being both their first and last. He's not very good at it though, so during every pause between rises of Alec's chest, Magnus' own chest aches. It's with dread coating his heart, that he soothes a hand through Alec's sweaty hair.

"Please, darling," He whispers, "Come back to me." 

 

Alec stirs under his hand, but his eyes stay closed.

**Author's Note:**

> *shrug emoji* tell me if u liked it
> 
> I'm pretty sure Alec's not dead and I'm not rly in the mood for major character death so I changed the end of this a little


End file.
